Una larga historia
by Asurax1
Summary: Ash a tenido compañeros, rivales y muy buenos amigos a lo largo de cada región, y en cada uno de ellos a dejado su marca. Ahora conoceremos que fue de ellos y las aventuras que han tenido desde que se dijeron nos veremos pronto. Segundo capitulo Iris.
1. El ascenso de un rey

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo una nueva historia que tendrá varias historia. Estas historias sirven como spin off de la buena vida del campeón, pero cada una es independiente de esta por lo tanto no es obligatorio que la lean (Pero aun así los obligo a que lo hagan XD)**

* * *

 **El ascenso de un rey**

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que terminó la liga Sinnoh, Barry aunque perdió su combate contra Paul seguía muy motivado para seguir mejorando, pero por el momento iría a descansar a su pueblo natal Hojas gemelas.

Ahh nada mejor que el hogar - dijo Barry con una sonrisa estirando los brazos mientras entraba al pueblo.

Pero al entrar al pueblo varias personas murmuraban al verlo pasar.

"Oye ¿No es ese el hijo de Palmer? ¿Cuál era su nombre?" - murmuraba una señora con otra.

"Escuché que solo quedó entre los 16 mejores de la liga y que su oponente lo venció sin que ninguno de sus pokemon callera" - murmuró un señor.

"Lo entendería si hubiera sido el muchacho del Darkrai que salió campeón quien lo derrotara, la verdad parece que no llegará a ser como su padre - murmuró otra persona.

"Palmer debe estar decepcionado" - dijo otra persona.

Las personas no se daban cuenta pero Barry escuchó esos susurros los cuales hicieron que se deprimiera y bajara la mirada mientras entraba a una casa de dos plantas de color miel y tejado de color rojo.

Hola mamá ya estoy en casa - saludo Barry a una foto que había en un estante.

La foto era de una mujer de ojos naranja y de cabellos rubios atado en dos trenzas la cual miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Bienvenido a casa hijo - saludó un hombre de unos cuarenta de edad de cabello rubio opaco alborotado.

¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Barry sorprendido.

Me enteré que venias al pueblo y decidí tomar un descanso para venir a verte - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

Oh, ya veo - dijo Barry decaído.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Palmer preocupado.

Papá…¿Tú estás decepcionado de mi? - preguntó Barry amargado.

¿Eh? - dijo Palmer sorprendido.

Ya sabes… tú eres el Magnate de la Torre de batalla, y yo quedé en ridículo en liga Sinnoh ¿Acaso crees que soy débil? - preguntaba Barry algo deprimido.

La tristeza de Barry se convirtió en sorpresa al sentir la mano de su padre alborotar su cabello.

¿Pero qué dices idiota? Aunque fueras un coordinador o ni siquiera un entrenador tú serás siempre mi más grande orgullo - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

Barry también empezó a sonreír dejando de lado ese sentimiento de inferioridad.

Bueno, mejor vamos a comer ya que el almuerzo está listo - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? no puedo creer que tú hayas cocinado - dijo Barry con burla.

Te sorprendería saber todo lo que tu viejo puede hacer - dijo Palmer con confianza.

Padre e hijo se sentaron a comer mientras veían las noticias en la tele. En ese momento pasaron un resumen de la liga Sinnoh. Lo primero que vio fueron los combates de las primeras rondas en las que se vieron los combates de Barry, Paul y Ash además de los Tobías. Luego mostraron el combate entre Paul contra Barry para después mostrar la batalla de Paul contra Ash por ultimo la de Ash contra Tobías. Barry puso una mirada muy seria al ver dichos combates, cosa que su padre notó fácilmente.

¿Qué sucede Barry? - preguntó Palmer preocupado.

Ya veo… la diferencia de habilidad que tengo con ellos es inmensa - dijo Barry de forma seria.

No creo que sea tan así, pero ese chico Tobías… - decía Palmer serio.

¿Qué sucede con él? - preguntó Barry confuso.

Ese chico… se puede ver a simple vista que es muy fuerte, incluso para mí sería muy difícil derrotarlo - dijo Palmer de forma seria.

Debes estar bromeando - dijo Barry sorprendido.

Me temo que no, Ash fue realmente habilidoso al poder debilitar a dos de sus pokemons, pero él tendría que usar a dieciocho para ganarle - dijo Palmer muy serio.

Barry solo se mantuvo pensativo y en silencio.

¿Está todo bien? no es normal no verte acelerado - dijo Palmer preocupado.

Papá… ¡Quiero que me entrenes! - dijo Barry exaltado apoyándose en la mesa.

¿Qué te entrene? - preguntó Palmer sorprendido.

¡Ash y Paul son muy fuertes, los admiro mucho y quiero estar a su nivel! por eso necesito hacerme más fuerte! - dijo Barry serio y exaltado.

Palmer miró a su hijo de forma sorprendida para luego mostrar una mirada seria y pensativa.

¿Realmente quieres volverte más fuerte? - preguntó Palmer serio.

¡Claro que quiero! - respondió Barry con entusiasmo.

Está bien, no te voy a entrenar - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no? te voy a multar si no me entrenas papá -dijo Barry molesto y alterado.

Jaja, me alegra que vuelvas a tener la actitud de siempre pero déjame terminar de hablar, no voy a entrenarte pero te voy a dar el método de entrenamiento, tus habilidades tendrás que desarrollarlas por tus métodos - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

Está bien ¿Cuál es ese método? - preguntó Barry expectante.

Tendrás que ganar 1000 combates consecutivos - respondió Palmer serio.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿1000 combates?! - gritó Barry sorprendido.

Así es vendrás a la torre de batalla, cada 50 combates ganados subirás a un piso de la torre, cuando derrotes a 995 entrenadores te enfrentaras a los cuatro cerebros de la frontera y por ultimo te enfrentaras a mí en el último piso. Pero si en algún momento pierdes un combate tendrás que empezar desde el principio - dijo Palmer serio.

Pe… pero eso suena casi imposible - dijo Barry nervioso.

Eso no es todo, en el caso de que decidas rendirte o no lo logres en un lapso de dos años, tu dejaras de ser un entrenador - dijo Palmer aun más serio.

De… debes estar bromeando - dijo Barry sorprendido y nervioso.

Oh mira qué hora es, tengo que irme - dijo Palmer con una sonrisa preparándose para salir de casa.

Papá espera - trato Barry de detener a su padre.

Hay un boleto del ferri de ciudad Canalave que va hacia la isla donde está la torre de batalla en la mesa de tu cuarto, si decides comenzar ahí estaré, pero recuerda que una vez que todo empiece no habrá vuelta atrás - dijo Palmer sin mirar a Barry mientras salía de la casa.

Barry se quedó pensativo, él quería ser más fuerte, pero arriesgarse a ser un entrenador era demasiado, pero aun así…

Yo… yo quiero ser más fuerte, quiero estar al nivel de Ash y Paul, y también quiero… - se decía Barry así mismo.

Unos días después en el puerto de ciudad Canalave.

A ver… el ferri que debo tomar es el 3A - dijo Barry tratando de encontrar su barco.

Barry siguió caminando un poco más hasta que encontró a alguien conocido en su camino.

¿Paul? - dijo Barry algo sorprendido al verlo.

Mmm eres tú ¿Te llamabas Barry no es así? - dijo Paul de forma indiferente.

Si soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Voy a Kanto - contestó Paul de forma seca.

¿A Kanto? ¿Vas competir en esa liga? - preguntó Barry impresionado.

No, mis planes son otros - dijo Paul mientras seguía en su camino.

Espera Paul - dijo Barry llamando la atención del frio entrenador

Tal vez pienses que soy un entrenador débil, pero voy a entrenar duro y demostrarte que puedo ser tan fuerte como tú y Ash - dijo Barry con una sonrisa confiada.

Paul dio media vuelta mostrando su espalda a Barry.

No pienso que seas débil, cuando quieras un combate lo aceptaré - dijo Paul siguiendo su marcha.

Barry solo se quedo observando con su rostro impresionado.

Bien, ya estoy motivado - dijo Barry confiado subiéndose a un barco sin prestar mucha atención, puesto que se subió al 3B el cual zarpó.

Mientras en uno de los camarotes de ese mismo barco.

¿Cómo está la mercancía? - preguntó un hombre de cabello, traje, y lentes de color negro con pinta de mafioso.

Se niega a comer, pero cuando el hambre se haga más fuerte no tendrá opción - dijo una persona vestida igual pero de cabello de color rojo.

Asegúrate que no le pase nada, ese era uno de los tesoros de la cazadora pokemon J, según tengo entendido es único en su tipo y vale una fortuna, no queremos que su valor baje por estar en mal estado - dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Veré que puedo hacer - dijo el peli rojo saliendo de la habitación.

Ese mismo hombre se dirigió al fondo del almacén del barco, en el había varias cosas pero muy al fondo se encontraba una especie de jaula. En ella se veía una pequeña silueta oculta por la oscuridad del lugar.

Vamos pequeña mina de oro, debes comer o de lo contrario tu precio va a bajar - dijo el hombre de cabello rojo mientras zarandeaba con fuerza la jaula.

Sea lo que sea que se encontraba ahí dentro no hizo el más mínimo sonido, al parecer solo miraba a ese hombre con desprecio ya que lo único que se podía ver en esa oscuridad eran unos intensos ojos dorados.

Más vale que te hayas comido todo cuando vuelva, sino me encargaré de darte de comer por la fuerza para que aprendas - dijo aquel hombre molesto saliendo del cuarto.

En el momento en que el hombre salió, lo que había en la jaula empezó a dar fuetes golpes a los barrotes de su jaula sin causar ningún daño.

¡RIOOOOO! - gruño de furia esa criatura.

Mientras en la cubierta del barco.

Hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? - decía Barry buscando a alguien en el barco.

Barry no recibió repuesta, al parecer no había nadie.

Rayos ¿Acaso no hay nadie que fiche mi boleto? ¡Vayan preparando las carteras porque les voy a meter a todos la multa de su vida! - gritó Barry molesto al aire.

¡RIOOOOO! - se escuchó un gruñido que venía del barco.

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntaba Barry con preocupación mientras ingresaba al interior del barco.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, como ven es bastante corto sin llegar a las 2000 palabras, seguiré este formato para sacar capítulos más seguidos de esta historia. Bueno ahora díganme ¿Que les pareció? y también de que personaje quieren saber su historia (No puede ser de Paul ya que tengo pensado todo un fic para él)**


	2. Guerrera dragontina

Hola a todos, en esta ocasión les traigo la historia de la pokegir más querida y shippiada por todos los fans de pokemon. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Guerrera dragontina**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Iris se despidió de Ash y Cilan, ella se encontraba en la ciudad Espinanegra junto a Clair más precisamente en la cueva del dragón en un intenso entrenamiento.

El Dragonite de Iris se enfrentaba a la Dragonite de Clair en una dura batalla.

Dragonite usa Hiperrayo - ordenó Clair.

Usa Lanzallamas - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

El Hiperrayo y el Lanzallamas chocaron causando una gran explosión.

Ahora Dragonite ¡Usa Puño trueno! - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

El Dragonite de Iris atravesó la cortina de humo que se creó con la explosión golpeando de sorpresa a la Dragonite de Clair.

Terminemos con esto Dragonite usa Cometa Draco - ordenó Clair.

Dragonite comenzó a acumular energía en su boca, pero sorpresivamente una corriente de energía estática la detuvo de golpe, al parecer el Puño trueno había causado parálisis.

No puede ser - dijo Clair preocupada.

Aprovechemos la oportunidad ¡Rayo hielo! - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

El Dragonite de Iris lanzó un poderoso rayo azul de su boca el cual impacto a una desprotegida Dragonite dejándola completamente debilitada.

Bien hecho Dragonite - dijo Iris felicitando a su pokemon.

El Dragonite de Iris como buen Tsundere que era solo miró para un costado de brazos cruzados.

Bien hecho Dragonite, ahora toma un descanso - dijo Clair mientras regresaba a su Dragonite a la pokeball.

Fue un gran combate Clair - dijo Iris con una sonrisa.

Lo mismo digo, en el tiempo que llevas aquí te has vuelto muy fuerte, me está costando mucho seguirte el ritmo ahora - dijo Clair con una sonrisa.

Yo también creo que fue un gran combate - dijo una persona acercándose a las dos entrenadores.

Lance, no esperaba verte por aquí - dijo Clair algo sorprendida.

Me enteré de que estas entrenando con una joven promesa, debe ser ella - dijo Lances acercándose a Iris.

Eh… tú… tú eres… ¡Eres Lance el campeón de Jotho un Maestro dragón! - dijo Iris muy sorprendida y nerviosa.

Bueno, si soy el campeón de Jotho, pero creo que eso de Maestro dragón es algo exagerado - dijo Lance algo apenado.

Pero es cierto, en la aldea de los Dragones en Unova siempre hablan de usted como el entrenador de Pokemons Dragón más poderoso - dijo Iris emocionada.

Aunque no lo parezca hay entrenadores de pokemons de tipo Dragón incluso más fuertes que yo - dijo Lance con una sonrisa.

Eso es increíble, pero ¿Quién pude ser tan fuerte? - decía Iris sorprendida.

De hecho hay alguien que… - decía Lance al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo Lance? - preguntó Clair un poco preocupada.

No, no es nada, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Lance con una sonrisa.

Bu… bueno mi nombre es Iris - dijo Iris algo apenada.

Es un placer Iris, por cierto ¿No te gustaría un combate contra mí? - preguntó Lance.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pelear? ¿Contra ti? - preguntó Iris muy sorprendida.

Tal parece que tienes mucho talento, me gustaría ver que tanto - dijo Lance de forma desafiante.

Eh… en ese caso acepto el combate - dijo Iris más emocionada.

Iris y Lance se posicionaron en el improvisado campo de batalla en la guarida del dragón listos para el combate.

Bien, Dragonite yo te elijo - dijo Lance lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió su mejor pokemon Dragonite, el cual se notaba fácilmente lo fuerte que era y que estaba listo para el combate.

Bueno, en eso caso ¡Sal Gabite! - dijo Iris lanzando su pokeball.

El Gabite de Iris salió de la Pokeball listo para el combate.

¿Gabite? pero Iris, Dragonite es el pokemon más fuerte de Lance ¿No deberías usar a tu Dragonite si quieres ganar? - preguntó Clair.

Si lo sé, pero Dragonite está muy cansado por el combate anterior y no quiero sobre esforzarlo.

(Ya veo, para ella es más importante la seguridad de su pokemon que ganar este combate, con eso ya cumplió la primera condición) - pensaba Lance con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Comencemos Gabite ¡Usa Pulso dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Gabite lanzó un potente rayo con la silueta de un dragón directo al Dragonite de Lance.

Repélelo con Ciclón - ordenó Lance.

Dragonite aleteo fuertemente creando un tornado violeta que chocó contra el Pulso dragón anulándolo.

Después de que los ataques chocaran Lance notó que Gabite no estaba en el campo de batalla.

(¿Dónde está?) - se preguntaba Lance mientras observaba de arriba abajo todo el campo de batalla.

Pero repentinamente Gabite apareció debajo de la tierra justo atrás de Dragonite.

¡Ahora Garra dragón! - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Gabite le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Dragonite haciendo que este retroceda adolorido.

Dragonite ataca con Rayo hielo - ordenó rápidamente.

Esquiva saltando las rocas y usa Pulso dragón - ordenó rápidamente Iris.

Dragonite lanzó su rayo de hielo pero Gabite lo esquivaba fácilmente dando saltos entre las rocas de la cueva mientras disparaba su ataque de Pulso dragón que era dífilamente esquivado por Dragonite.

(Dominio impecable del área de combate y excelente uso de movimientos, con eso ya cumplió la segunda condición ) - pensaba Lance con una sonrisa.

¡Ahora Gabite acércate para usar Garra dragón! - comandó Iris.

¡Usa Terremoto! - ordenó Lance rápidamente.

Dragonite uso terremoto antes de que Gabite pudiera acercarse lo suficiente haciendo que este fuera muy golpeado y perdiendo el equilibrio.

¡Ahora Rayo hielo! - ordenó Lance rápidamente.

El Dragonite de Lance golpeo directamente a Gabite causándole mucho daño haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

¡Vamos Gabite se que puedes continuar no te rindas! - dijo Iris preocupada por su pokemon.

Gabite al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora se puso de pie con los ánimos encendidos para seguir luchando.

Ese es el espíritu sigamos adelante - dijo Iris con confianza.

(Completa confianza a sus pokemon y ellos también tienen total confianza en ella, con eso ya tiene su tercera condición cumplida) Bien eso es todo - dijo Lance con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué detienes el combate? - preguntó Clair algo sorprendida.

Ya vi todo tu potencial - contestó Lance.

¿Mi potencial? - preguntó Iris confusa.

Vi que tienes lo necesario para convertirte en una guerrera dragontina - dijo Lance con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Guerrera dragontina? ¿Te refieres a esos que tienen lanzas y que dan un gran salto para atacar en dos turnos? - preguntó Iris confundida.

¡No esos guerreros! los guerreros dragontinos de los que habla Lance son aquellos entrenadores poderosos que luchan junto a su pokemon dragón, es un titulo que se encuentra un nivel por debajo del Maestro Dragón - dijo Clair algo alterada.

Increíble ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - preguntó Iris emocionada.

Un guerrero dragontino debe tener las siguientes cuatro cualidades, amor incondicional por sus pokemons, una gran habilidad en el combate y una inquebrantable confianza el uno al otro - explicaba Lance.

¿Y cuál es la cuarta? - preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

La cuarta es tener una férrea determinación, pero esta solo se puede comprobar con una prueba - comentaba Lance.

Espera Lance, ella todavía es muy joven para esto - dijo Clair preocupada.

Yo creo que tiene todo lo necesario - respondió este mientras miraba de forma confiada a Iris.

¿Cuál es esa prueba? - preguntó Iris con determinación.

Estoy seguro de que ya has estado en la tierra santa del dragón al final de esta cueva, pero dime ¿Alguna vez escuchaste del infierno de los dragones? - preguntó Lance de forma seria.

¿El infierno de los dragones? - preguntó Iris nerviosa.

Casi al extremo contrario de esta cueva, hay un pasaje que lleva a una zona de la cueva parcialmente a oscuras y prácticamente congelada, en ella habitan pokemons de tipo hielo en extremo poderosos - explicaba Lance de forma seria.

¿Y qué tengo que hacer? - preguntaba Iris algo asustada debido a su temor a los tipo hielo.

Cinco días, deberás pasar cinco días y cinco noches sin comida luchando en esa zona de la cueva - siguió explicando Lance.

¿Cinco días? eso suena imposible, pero si debo hacerlo para convertirme en Maestra dragón lo haré - dijo Iris con determinación.

Ese es el espíritu, una vez que termines podrás comenzar tu peregrinación para convertirte en una guerrera dragontina.

¿Peregrinación? ¿Acaso estar en esa endemoniada cueva no me convierte en una guerrera dragontina? - preguntó Iris algo confusa.

Ese solo es el primer paso, puedo contarte todo solamente si pasas los cinco días en la cueva, pero te advierto que muy pocos han podido superara el reto, incluso varios perecieron en el intento, así que tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo - terminó de explicar Lance para salir de la cueva.

Iris solo se quedó parada pensando seriamente todo.

En la noche en una casa de ciudad Espinanegra.

Iris se encontraba con su ropa de dormir en el tejado de una casa de dos plantas mirando la luna de forma pensativa.

¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó una voz detrás de Iris llamando su atención.

Clair ¿Qué haces despierta? - preguntó Iris algo sorprendida.

Digamos que tampoco puedo dormir, dime ¿Estas preocupada por el reto del Infierno del dragón? - preguntó Clair sentándose al lado de Iris.

La verdad es que si, le tengo miedo a los pokemons de tipo hielo - dijo Iris algo desanimada.

Las se mantuvieron calladas por unos segundos hasta que Clair rompió el silencio.

Sabes, yo también hice la prueba de los cinco días en el infierno del dragón - comentó Clair.

¿Y cómo te fue? - preguntó Iris con curiosidad.

No pude soportar más de dos días - contestó Clair con una sonrisa.

¿Pero cómo? tú eres tan fuerte, en ese caso yo jamás podre lograrlo - dijo Iris sorprendida.

Para nada, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero te en estos momentos ya eres más fuerte que yo, y si Lance dice que tienes el talento es porque lo tienes - dijo Clair con una sonrisa.

Pero yo… todavía les tengo miedo a los tipo hielo - dijo Iris desanimada.

Recuerda que mientras este junto a tus pokemons no hay nada que temer - dijo Clair con una sonrisa confiada.

Axiu - dijo Axew saliendo del pelo de Iris para darle ánimos.

Axew… está bien lo haré, voy a convertirme en una guerrera dragontina y luego en una Maestra dragón - dijo Iris con confianza.

Al otro día en la guarida del dragón.

Iris se encontraba arriba de un bote mientras Lance y Clair se encontraban parados en una roca.

Sigue este camino hacia el fondo y llegaras al infierno del dragón, el reloj que te di sonará cuando pasen los cinco días - mencionó Lance.

Está bien - respondió Iris.

Iris, cuídate y esfuérzate al máximo - dijo Clair con una sonrisa.

Lo haré, nos vemos en cinco días - contestó Iris de forma confiada mientras comenzaba su camino en el bote.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capitulo, recuerden que pueden pedir por que personaje quieren que cuente su historia (Exepto Paul, Ursula y los protas de XY) aunque también puede que ponga cosas que no se han contado en el otro fic.


End file.
